A Little Something
by ButterflyCryx
Summary: Just a cute one-shot. One name: Toby.


_**Author's Note: Well, hello there! This is my first Good Luck Charlie fanfic and well... fanfic in general. So please, read and hopefully you'll enjoy! **_

Story Title: **A Little Something **

Written By: **ButterflyCryx**

* * *

"Charlie! Put that down!" a very agitated Amy Duncan expressed as her second youngest child Charlotte Duncan obliged.

"Sorry Mommy." the blonde-haired, hazel-eyed toddler said, in attempt to escape trouble. Amy sighed then approached her while holding baby number five in her arms. Toby Allan Duncan was only a few weeks old and seemed to resemble his father the most. The other Duncan boys took after Amy's side of the family, something they were _very_ grateful for.

"It's alright sweetie, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Mommy just needs you to be on your best behavior, okay? Toby needs lots of our help." she said softly. Charlie smiled wide then nodded, taking a seat on the couch.

"Sit with me mommy, I want to see Toby."

Thinking that this was the cutest thing ever, Amy smiled back then sat next to her baby girl. Charlie got closer to her mother and began to examine Toby.

"Isn't he cute Charlie? Not as cute as you, but maybe he'll get there huh?"

"I don't think so." Charlie honestly replied.

The mother of five couldn't help but laugh. What can she say? She made the most adorable kids.

Even Gabe.

"Well, what do you think about Toby honey? Do you love him?"

When Charlie didn't answer and stared into her mothers light blue eyes instead, Amy began to mentally worry.

"Charlie? Baby? Can you answer the question?"

Charlie stood up and ran into the kitchen, bumping into her father, Bob Duncan.

"Whoa kiddo, watch it! Where you running too?" He questioned, looking down at little Charlie. The three year old giggled and continued into the kitchen where Teddy and Gabe, her older siblings were currently sitting.

"She's becoming a handful. I wonder if Toby will be as energetic as she is." Bob shared with his wife, who had a less than happy look on her face.

"Amy, honey? You okay?"

"I don't know Bob... It's probably nothing."

"What's probably nothing?"

Silence.

"Amy? I don't like it when you're quiet."

Receiving a stern look from his wife, he smiled.

"Okay, that's a lie, but can you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"It's Charlie. I asked her if she loved her little brother and she just ran off."

Bob could see why she was worried. Ever since Toby was born, Charlie had been acting more mischevious then usual. They didn't want their daughter to feel as if she wasn't important, something they had discussed with her way before Toby's arrival. Sighing, Bob thought of something to say and hoped it could make his wife feel better.

"Uh, well, probably because she doesn't have an answer yet. She's still adjusting to having a new baby, other than herself, in the house."

Amy sighed heavily then looked at her son.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. By the way, if this kid is as energetic as Charlie, well... Good luck Bob." the blonde said with a sarcastic smile, putting Toby into Bob's arms. She walked into the kitchen and found Charlie sitting with her older kids. She was enjoying a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich with Teddy while Gabe talked about his day at Super Adventure Land with his classmates from school.

"Hey kids!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey mom." Teddy answered back with a smile while bouncing Charlie on her lap.

"Mom, today was awesome! I had loads of fun with my friends!" Gabe said excitedly.

Amy loved to see her kids happy and smiling.

Even Gabe.

"Awww, that's great baby boy. I'm glad. How was your day Teddy?"

"Great, I found out my mid-term grade." she shared with a smile. While cleaning up some of the mess that was on the counter, Amy waited to hear about Teddy's grade.

"I got an A!" She happily chimed, which resulted in Charlie cheering and clapping.

"That's great honey! I'm proud. Did you tell your father? Maybe he can get you a little something for doing so good."

Teddy's face lit up like a christmas tree. Something? Oh, how she sometimes loved her mother and her suggestions...

"Wow, that's a great idea. Do you think he'd buy me a flat screen for my room?"

Amy gulped.

"I said a little something, Teddy. Like 20 bucks or a board game."

Board game? No, no way. Not in THIS century.

"Yeah, if I was 5." Teddy commented, receiving a look from her mother. Amy rolled her eyes and proceeded to clean.

"Well, something small. Nothing big. Go in there and tell him about your grade. I'm sure he'll offer you _something_."

Teddy stood up and did what she was suggested to do. She could only hope her mother's suggestion wouldn't backfire.

"Dad! Daddy-O! What's up?" She said, realizing who he was holding.

"Toby, awww. I didn't know you were alone with him. Did I interrupt?" His 16 year old daughter asked. While swaying his son back and forth he nodded a "no" then smiled.

"Not at all. Wanna join us?"

The teenager happily accepted the offer. Teddy took a seat next to her father and baby brother.

"So, dad, I don't mean to take your mind off of Toby's cuteness, but I have fantastic news."

"Really? What's that?"

"I got an A on my mid-term."

"Wow honey, that's amazing! Congrats." Bob said, still cooing at his son.

"Yeah, don't you think that good job deserves a little, I don't know... Something in return?" Batting her eyelashes, Teddy caught her fathers attention. Bob looked at her then sighed.

"Mom put you up to this?"

"Isn't she lovely?"

He huffed.

"Yeah, just lovely." he sarcastically replied. Teddy smiled.

"C'mon dad, I deserve it!"

"Well, what do you want?"

Bob knew his little girl was an excellent student, more so, an excellent edition as well as help to this family. Why shouldn't he award her? Toby suddenly began to stir, his little face began to scrunch, then out came his loud cries.

"Oh, c'mon now. Don't do this to daddy. I don't like to see you cry. Shhhh, there you go. That's my boy."

Teddy silently watched the instant connection between Bob and Toby. She couldn't help but get a warm feeling in her heart. She never saw this when he held P.J (even though she was too young to remember correctly) or Gabe. Toby stopped crying and looked into his fathers brown eyes. Teddy saw this and smiled once more.

"That's too cute dad. He listened to you." she said, looking at her baby brother. Bob chuckled.

"I know, ain't that something?"

Suddenly, an idea emerged into Bob's head.

"Yeah." Teddy agreed.

Bob got up and handed Toby over to his daughter.

"Dad-"

"And this is me, giving you a little something. Enjoy hun."

He kissed Teddy's forehead then walked into the kitchen where P.J had just arrived. He greeted his oldest son, leaving Teddy alone with Toby.

"Well, you're not just a little something Toby-" Teddy took a sniff and smelled the bad odor that infiltrated the air around her.

"You're a smelly something, too."

Rolling her eyes, she got up and headed upstairs to change the baby. And of course, her mothers suggestion, once again, backfired on her.

Fin~

**x**

**Review? I'd appreciate constructive criticism as well. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
